The Dragon Lady
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Pulled from her time, and separated from her son once more, what will Valka do? FemHarry IS Valka. One-Shot. Complete.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or How to Train Your Dragon**

 **Now then, this story I actually debated posting in my Please Adopt Me! Stories. This is because it is much like my previous story Kapitan's Rose, it is simply a scene. But unlike Kapitan's Rose, which is a fairly rounded out story, this one has several unanswered questions in it. Eventually I decided that, since this is a complete idea of mine, in terms of what I conceived, I'd post it separately. However if someone wants to take my idea and continue it, or base another story off of the idea, I'd give my lesson. And if given credit for said stories, I will put them in my Challenges/Adopted community.**

 **Now then, warnings: FemHarry, Wrong-Boy-Lived.**

 **And, just for clarification, Valka IS FemHarry. I was actually going to explain the appearance discrepancy between who I thought was Brunette, Blue-Eyed Valka, and her parents appearances, but when I looked Valka up on the HTTYD Wiki, to double check a couple things, I discovered that she's actually auburn haired, and eyes are blue-green, so I don't really need to clarify that.**

 **Anyway, on to the story.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Valka glared at the group around the table as they finished explaining just why they had pulled her from the time she called home.

"Let me get this straight," she said slowly. "You pulled me from my home because you want me to kill a dark lord. A dark lord that you all thought my brother killed when we were but babes."

Albus Dumbledore smiled sagely as she summed up what they had told her. "Yes."

The forty-year old woman looked over the group, her eyes finally coming to rest on her parents and brother. Thanks to the wonders of time travel, she was now actually older than said parents. Her son had been older than her own brother when she left.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" she said coldly. "Because I have a whole list of reasons not to."

"Why wouldn't you help us?" a rather pudgy woman with red-hair, the color of bright orange as opposed to her own slightly greying auburn locks.

"Let's see," Valka said holding up her hand. "You all didn't care one whit about me as a child. In fact you," gestured to her parents, "left me with Petunia until I was ten and somehow ended up back in time. And despite my youth, I do remember how horrid they were and my despair when you left me with them. Then, when you do need me, you perform a…ritual to bring me back, forward through time, with no way or knowledge on how to send me back as it was my own accidental magic that sent me back in the first place. This means that not only am I separated from a life I love, and prefer, but am separated from my companion and best friend, as well as my son. Who not only was I just reunited with, but now must mourn as he has long since passed. Which means not only have I lost him when I just got him back, but I have to deal with even more guilt as not only was I not there as he grew up, but I was not there to help him mourn his father, my husband, nor was I there to help and advise him as he adjusted to being chief of our village." Her blueish green eyes were filled with a hard glint as she looked around the table. "So I will ask again, give me one reason to help you?"

No one had an answer for her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since she was apparently a prisoner in the horrid manor, Valka spent her time reading books from the library. It was a bit difficult, as it had been almost thirty years since she had read the modern English language.

And right now, the woman was both furious, and grieving. For within the books of the Black Family Library, she'd found history book that had detailed the fall of the Dragon Riders. It explained how the great Godric Gryffindor had led a campaign against a place called Berk, whose warriors rode upon dragons….and slaughtered them.

It mentioned her son and his wife by name, both of whom had been killed by Gryffindor and his friend Salazar Slytherin.

"My dear boy…" she whispered, as she let the book fall from her hands, having read the fate of her son. Tears began to fall freely from her eyes as fell to her knees and wept.

She didn't know how long she wept, only that she eventually stopped. Resting one hand on her Stomach, she made remembered her one night with Stoick when they were re-united, one night before he was taken from her forever. "I promise…I promise I will not fail you as I did your brother," she vowed. A determined look crossed her face.

Valka may have lost everything dear to her, both with her own actions and by the actions of others, but she had a second chance. And she certainly wasn't going to waste that second chance a prisoner in the so called 'civilized' world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna Lovegood smiled as Valka showed her how to calm the Peruvian Vipertooth.

The blonde witch had always been interested in creatures, as well as her family history. And much like the Black Family, her family possessed a family Tapestry. The Lovegoods had always been able to trace their ancestry back before their family even set foot on Britannia. The farthest they could trace their family was to a Viking named Stoick Haddock and his wife Valka. But while the tapestry showed Stoick's date of death, Valka's was absent, and her date of birth was even only a year before Luna's own.

For generations, no one in her family could explain that, but Luna had figured it out after overhearing Ron and Ginny talk about the woman the Order of the Phoenix had brought from the past. And when they mentioned the name Valka…Well, Luna had tracked her down.

It was the best decision the blonde had ever made. Not only had Valka claimed an entire northern isle as her own, turning it into a sanctuary for dragons (not a reservation which she strongly disliked due to their treatment of the dragons), but she was more than willing to teach her descendant how to interact with them.

Not to mention, her many-times great-aunt, Stoika (after her late father) was absolutely adorable.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the stories I have for adoption under the title** **Please Adopt Me!**

 **If any of you want to take this idea and run with it, Please PM me when you post so that I can read it. Thank you.**


End file.
